Glathriel Village (Part 1)
__TOC__ Map description The player emerges at a village not far from the Eldora Well. He sees Nali getting killed by UMS Drop Boxes from the Bodega Bay and other ships; he also sees scraps of a UMS ship, which then leads him clues to the UMS Prometheus. The Glathriel village is infested with Skaarj and Kralls. This molests the peace in the Nali village. Its old basements are filled with spiders that shoot out acid, a new and annoying enemy for the campaign. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough Emerging from a cave, you arrive at the peaceful Nali settlement of Glathriel Village. There seems to be no trace of any Skaarj here - strange compared to the infestation to which you have become accustomed. But not everything is quite right... You start in your boat, floating away from the foot of an underground waterfall. As you pass through this cave, a Gasbag sights you and comes down from above, but you can ignore it because the boat soon pulls you away into a lake with another small waterfall nearby, then stops at a jetty. It's night time now as you arrive in the peaceful scene. Upon climbing out of the boat on to the jetty, you are on the lake banks at the foot of a gentle slope which curves up to a bright-windowed house. In the other direction, a plank bridge acros a section of the lake leads to a small island with a fishing hut on it. First things first though, drop into the water. Explore the floor of the pool. You'll find two tough Devilfish and a collapsed UMS drop box - whatever was in the box has gone. If you want to, you can swim back into the cave and kill the Gasbag that saw you at the start. Climbing out onto a rock ledge there, you will find a Nali skeleton and wooden crates that reveal two Clips. Return to the lake. Swim to the jetty and climb out. On dry land, cross the plank bridge on the left and approach the illuminated fishing hut. There, a Nali stands looking out over the lake. Nearby, its fishing rod lies on the ground alongside a Combat Assault Rifle - presumably the contents of the collapsed UMS drop box you found underwater. Collect the CAR. You can go into his shed if you want - you'll find nothing interesting but some captured fish on his table. Go back across the bridge and head up the path towards the house. It climbs up the slope, passing the windows of the house, towards a garden at the top. If you're unlucky you'll meet a large Manta here (on harder skill settings in fact you'll find a Giant Manta there). There's nothing useful in the part of the garden the Manta came from, so go to the left and enter the village (a Nali Healing Fruit can be collected from a plant box at the end of the first house if you need it). You will shortly emerge in a small village courtyard, with houses round the side. To the right is a door into the first house, and a little bit further along an opening into another grassy area. The nearest house on the left (the one you saw from the jetty) can be accessed by a door in the wall that faces this courtyard. At the far end of the courtyard there is another house, a garden area and a place where the village seems to continue round to the right. But stay at this end and ignore the doors for now. Go to the above mentioned entrance to the grassy area on your right. Go through the gap between the houses and jump over a low fence to get into a Nali Cow pen. There, you can go behind the barn to find another Nali Healing Fruit. When you're done exploring the area, return to the courtyard. Go through the doors into the house at this end of the courtyard (not the large one that you could see from the jetty). Inside, a Nali meditates by his hearth. Leave the Nali alone and go to the back of his hut to read the diary on his table. At the back of the house, you can explore a ladder that leads up to an illuminated sleeping chamber in the attic, but you will not find anything useful. Return to the ground floor. You're done in this house, so go outside and head for the far end of the courtyard. Where the village seems to continue to the right, your passage is blocked by a piece of smashed building which is impassable. However, there's another house to investigate at this end of the courtyard and also a small garden area to the left. Go into the garden area and smash the UMS drop box there to get a 50 bullet CAR Clip. Then, go into the house at this end of the courtyard. The house is lit by a fireplace in the back right corner. There's a table on the left with a diary. All is not right in this village. Before leaving though, go up steps at the back into the sleeping chamber in the loft where a chest between the beds contains Bandages. When you've done that, leave the house and return to the courtyard. Enter the third house, the large one that you saw from the jetty. Within, a Nali bows before a statue aboard his mantelpiece. Leave him alone and climb the staircase into his loft to locate and read the diary on the back table. Go downstairs and look around. You'll see beneath the main staircase a further flight of steps going down into the Nali's basement. Descend and enter the small room. Raid containers in the basement for a set of Bandages and a Nali Fruit Seed. Then, look around at the walls. In one of the wall panels you will see a crack through to a chamber beyond. Shoot that section of the wall to blow it open, then jump through the revealed hole after the wall collapses to exit the level. Quick Level Completion * Reach the shore either by boat or by swimming. * Enter the house overlooking the lake and descend into the cellar. * Exit the level through the cracked wall. Difficulty Differences * Giant Manta does not appear on Easy and Medium difficulty whereas the regular Manta appears only on Medium difficulty. * Gasbag right at the beginning does not appear on Easy difficulty. Tips and tricks Trivia * Both parts take place in the same location, so the first one has no log entry at the end. It is unknown why the developers split the level into two parts even though they are in the same place, balance issues being the most likely reason. * According to Matthias Worch, both parts of Glathriel Village were named after the human hex in Jack Chalker’s "Well of Souls" books."Return to Na Pali" @ worch.com * It is likely that the CAR near the small "fishing hut" at the edge of the lake was fished out by the Nali from the broken UMS supply crate. * There is no intermission segment after finishing this level. Gallery (6) Glathriel Village - Unreal RtNP Gl1-begin.jpg|Cave at the beginning Gl1-stables.jpg|Stables Gl1-nalihut.jpg|Nali fishing hut !RTNP-Glathriel-Village-Part-1-Worch.jpg External links and references See also